Angels are a Sweet Distraction
by Innocent Stalker
Summary: A short peice of fluff centering about the two hot gryffindor girls Hermione and Ginny. FLUFF WARNING! Okay...well enjoy!


Title- Angels are a Sweet Distraction  
  
Author- Innocent Stalker A.K.A Alicia  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own these characters except Selene and Elyse. They are mine! Hermione and Ginny are not! If they were.well let's just say something more would be a-happening. ^-^ Not mine, they are mean old J.K Rowling.  
  
Rating- R for descriptions of sex that border along the line of R and NC- 17. Oh, and lesbians. Boo! Scared of lesbians? Don't read!  
  
Notes?- Yes! There are notes! This is a Hermione/Ginny pairing and very much a FLUFF! Needed a small break from writing my 'East Meet West'/ 'Life's Death' series focusing on the twins. I had to write fluff with the two goodie Gryffindor girls cause I love me some Hermione and Ginny! Mmm.those two and me. God, it'd be heaven. Ahem, anyway, enjoy! ^^  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
I know it's cliche to say that a girl is an angel when you are so hopelessly falling for them. Or when you can't forget the feel of them long after the two of you have been pressed together like clay. But she is an angel to me and... I don't care if it's cliche or not anymore. All I want is her, all I need right now is her fingers racing across my heated flesh, and her lips curved in a smile above me. Just give me that!  
  
.....It's amazing the things one finds to do until the end of a class. Stupid college courses I decided to take. Wait, that SHE decided I should take because of being brought up by purely wizards and an eccentric father. Never thought he was eccentric-just odd. But we're all odd in our own way and he's odd in his fascination with muggles.  
  
Now I understand partially his fascination.  
  
I fell for one of the most beautiful muggle borns out there.  
  
Is it time to go yet? No? Well damn it I want it to be! I'm sick of sitting in the back of this classroom with my insides churning and my face flushed. My hands are itching to move downward from the desk where they rest upon my notebook. She really does distract me at the worst moments to be distracted.  
  
Wish she were here distracting me now. I'd welcome it.  
  
Yes! It's over! Time to pound out of the classroom in joy to my car where I can drive home to hopefully find her there. Her warm brown eyes twinkling in amusement as I run my parched lips across her breasts and down her stomach. My hands rubbing those soft mounds and moving downward to cup the soft mound of satin that is always yearning for my touch. Yes...now I can't stop my hands from moving downward to rub at myself through my jeans. Thank god, for the security of my closed car which feels like an oven. AC, give me AC you bastard car!  
  
Sweet air...marvelous sweet air kissing my heated cheeks and sweeping back my bright red hair streaked with black. Time to gun this car to the max to get me home to my lover before I explode in anticipation.  
  
"Hermione! Where are you? I need you now!"  
  
My voice rings out in the oddly quiet studio apartment Odd...usually she's sitting in front of the tv watching one of those boring muggle documentaries. But there's no sound of a tv or even a low radio.  
  
"Hermione? You here?"  
  
Fear begins to creep in my voice. Could she have been-no! I have to stop this line of thinking and just look for a note. Yes, unless of course her class ran late. Yes, that's a logical explanation. My feet take me to the kitchen area where I thankfully spy the small square of white paper taped next to the pictures of our recent trip. Ignoring the rather colorful pictures, I turn to the note reading her neat script with a tight breath:  
  
Gone out for groceries. Have to pick up more  
  
grape juice. Remember! Selene and her girlfriend  
  
Elyse are coming over for dinner and then we're  
  
going to go out clubbing with them. Yes...we do have  
  
to. I want you to clean up a bit and make sure that  
  
we have enough sweets for those two.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
P.S. Later tonight, I'll give you your sweets. ^_^  
  
No! Oh god not Selene and Elyse...those two are the worst when it comes to keeping secrets of cooking. Wait, actually Elyse is an okay cook but Selene I can't even get near a skillet without her cooking up some way to burn through it.  
  
This shan't be too hard to live through with Hermione promising me sweets later tonight. Nope, it won't be hard at all.  
  
Famous last words.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You know why grape juice is so good?"  
  
"Yes! You don't have to say it again!"  
  
Hermione clasped my hand in a tight embrace under the table as she sent a soft smile to the smirking Selene. I still have no idea how we became friends with the eccentric witch.  
  
"I had better get some sweets tonight or else you're sleeping on the couch." I mumble through my smile to Hermione in a low tone earning only a giggle at my demanding words. I really will make her sleep on the couch...with me beside her crawling in there at 2 in the morning because I have to be near her. I...I hate being without her soft weight pressing against me.  
  
Look at her just talking cheerfully with Selene across the table about the events concerning the wizarding world now. Her brown eyes lit up in joy and that soft curve of her neck that is so damn kissable. I would spend hours just touching that neck, glad to be touching some part of her beyond her neat hands and smooth wrists.  
  
Elyse catches my eyes above the cornbread and she smiles. She gives this soft smile to me that just convey so many emotions to me. She really does love Selene...she really does love her. I smile back, glad to see that little smile of hers that surfaces in the company of Selene more often than in my company.  
  
Hermione entwines her fingers with mine making me lock eyes with her and see her happiness. Have her lips ever looked so enticing with that grape juice glinting on them? They have...but now I must taste that grape juice.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Silence reigns control over the apartment now. Her body is pressed against mine. We don't need to talk right now. Her touch and her body next to me are all I need for the moment. Her lips on mine and our breasts comforting in their weight. Her body against mine and all through out-my mind racing as I try to comprehend the emotions so foreign to me but yet so wonderful in their strength, intensity, and significance.  
  
God I love her so much. Her mind, her wit, her soft lips on my body, her bright eyes, her soft wonderful breasts, her body made for my hands, her soft pulsing mound waiting for me, and her wonderful long legs entwined with mine. I love every bit of her and she knows it. Through my gentle caresses and soft murmuring, she knows of my love.  
  
And to think, I actually cursed her earlier for being a distraction.  
  
Damn I love being distracted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Ah what a nice piece of fluff written at 10 at night while drinking grape juice. Yes, grape juice is a powerful tool and is marvelous to share in a kiss. ^_^ Hope all enjoyed it. Toodles!  
  
Innocent Stalker Alicia 


End file.
